I Break Everything I Touch
by SSA Cuteass
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner tries to break it off with Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. Does he succeed or will she get through to him?


Author's Note: I got permission from my honey Katie to go down the prompt lists and do a story for each prompt. This is going to be interesting to do. But I am a really big fan of country music so I am going to love doing this. So this story is for Katie.

I in no way own Criminal Minds or the song.

The Prompt: I Break Everything I Touch by country artist Jason Aldean.

Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner held his hand up to stop the progress of Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss who was coming towards him. "Stop right there Emily. I am doing what I am doing for you. Can't you see that I break everything I touch? I cannot and will not break you. I love you too damn much to drag you down with me."

SSA Emily Prentiss shook her head. "You are not going to break me Aaron. I believe in you. Why can't you believe in yourself? Damn it Aaron I love you. I will not let you push me away. I do not care what I have to do or how long it takes I will make you see that you cannot live without me just like I cannot live without you. You are the air I breathe. You are the reason my heart beats. You are the reason I live. YOU DID NOT GET HALEY KILLED. I DID NOT GET HURT TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU. WHY CAN YOU NOT FUCKING SEE THAT?"

Aaron's mouth hit the floor at the end of Emily's impassioned speech. He knew that she had a temper but never once had it been aimed at him like the way it was now. Never once had she actually yelled at him. He thought her soft words were the danger but he just learned that her yelling was the danger. He could not believe that she did not see that if it had not been for him that she would not have been hurt. If he could see it why could she not see it?

He shook his head as he held his hand out to stop Emily from talking again. "It was to because of me that you were hurt today. Why can you not see that Emily? I love you way too much to allow you to continue in a relationship that could and will probably end up getting you killed. You are not changing my mind."

Emily stamped her foot and did something she never thought she would do. She raised her hand and slapped Aaron across the face. As soon as she did she realized what she had done and her hand flew to her mouth to cover up her cry of shock. She never thought she would be a person who could hit someone but here she just did.

She felt the tears stinging her eyes but she ignored them as she looked at Aaron in shock. "I am so sorry that I just slapped you. Actually no wait no I am not sorry that I slapped you. Get it through that fucking thick skull that I am not going anywhere. You stopped the UNSUB before he could do more than hit me in the head with the butt of his gun. You stopped him Aaron! He came at me because I was the one that found him. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BLAME YOURSELF. I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME. NOW STOP BEING A GOD DAMNED COWARD AND GROW SOME DAMN BALLS AARON!"

Aaron lifted his hand to his cheek and stared at Emily in shock yet again. He could not believe that she had actually slapped him. Then again he knew that he deserved it and he could see where she was coming from. He also knew that she was right logically but when was love ever logical. He also knew that she would not give up and he knew that there really was no way he would be able to stay away from her and he really did not want too.

He stepped forward and pulled his wonderful Emily into his arms and bent his head and kissed away her tears. "You win Emily. I know logically that you getting hurt today was not my fault in any way but then again love has never been known to be logical. Thank you for not giving up on me. Feel free to slap me anytime I get like this. I do love you Emily and I do not want to live this life without you."

Emily smiled through her tears and whispered "It is a good thing you do not want to live your life without me Aaron because you will never have to. You are my other half, you are my soul mate and you and Jack are the two most important men in my life. I love you Aaron and I will never give up on you or on our love."

Aaron let a grin play across his face just as he lifted Emily up into his arms and as he brought his lips to hers in a passionate love filled kiss.

* * *

A/N: Crystal here again... okay this story made me tear up some... it was great hun i love it... ok all hit the pretty lil button n let him know what you think of this story...


End file.
